What Happens Next
by StarSapphire16
Summary: What I think might happen with Cooper and Rachel based on spoilers. Please read and review!


_Hey all! This is a fic about Rachel/Cooper and what I think might happen based on spoilers. Please read and review!_

Rachel Gattina threw her cell phone into the passenger seat, all the while trying to keep the tears from flowing. _Why are things so difficult, _she thought. _Why does age matter? Everyone expects me to love Mouth. Sure, Mouth is nice, sweet, kind but it's Cooper that I fell in love with._ And it was Cooper who had decided to break all ties.

As much as she pretended she was, Rachel wasn't really angry with Cooper. He had done what he thought was right. She couldn't fault him for that. But it hurt just the same, and it hurt just as hard. _Why did I fall for him? I knew he was too old. I thought a no-strings fling would be perfect – something I could brag about. I didn't know he was Nathan's uncle. I didn't know he knew anyone in Tree Hill under later. I didn't expect to lose my heart and my life in the process. I just, I didn't expect this_.

There was no hiding anymore. The tears were flowing freely, but Rachel had to leave the parking lot, had to leave her old life behind. Rachel knew what she had to do; she had wanted Cooper to be there, for her. But, he wasn't. And there was no stopping the inevitable from happening, no matter how hard she tried to deny it. _I have to do this. I HAVE to do this. I can do this. I don't need Cooper for this. _Rachel started the car and continued through Tree Hill until she reached the local drugstore. She walked in, and fifteen minutes later she walked out with a small bag, got in her car, and continued home.

After walking into her house, and again trying to call Cooper, Rachel walked into the bathroom, apprehension all over her face. Ten minutes later, if you were to walk by the mansion, you would have heard a horrific scream followed by heart wrenching sobs that Rachel tried to quiet.

_It's over, _she thought, _my life is over. I'll be lucky if I can have a high school education. I'll be lucky to find a real job. I'll be lucky if I ever get married. I'll be lucky to see Cooper again. _At the thought of Cooper, Rachel raced to her purse, took out her cell phone and stared at his number on the screen. _I have to do this. I can do this. I know it. Just, please, don't reject this, not now._ She pressed "Talk" and put the phone to her ear.

"Rachel, you have to stop calling. I can't be with you. You know that. It'll never work out. Please leave my family alone." Cooper answered this time, sounded desperately sorry and regretfully determined.

"Cooper…I have to tell you something."

"I don't to listen to what you have to say. You're a liar." Cooper cut her off.

"I know I lied. I'm sorry. I wish I could take it back. But, you wanted to be with me when you knew how old I was." Rachel kept pleading.

"I know. I regret it. But, you're pretty hard to resist, Rachel. Please don't call me again. It's too hard," Cooper sounded exactly like Rachel felt.

"Just, please, listen. I have something I have to tell you."

"What?"

"Cooper…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Silence

"Cooper, are you there? Please, just answer me. I don't want anything from you. I just thought you should know." Rachel had never been more terrified.

"I'll be there in an hour." Click. Cooper was gone.

The hour that Rachel waited for Cooper was long and hard. Thought after thought raced through her mind.

I can't give this baby up. I don't know if I can keep it on my own, either. It would be so much easier to give it up for adoption if I didn't love Cooper. I love him. And this baby, it's a part of him. Of him and me. When we were happy.

_Come on, Cooper, get here. This waiting is intolerable. I can't wait anymore. I don't know what to do._

Finally, Rachel heard a sharp knock on the door. Immediately tensing, she forced herself to walk to the door and open it.

Cooper looked like hell. His face was strained and he looked like he'd seen a ghost. The moment the door shut, he immediately enveloped Rachel into his arms. "Shh….it's gonna be okay. I promise. I'm sorry I left. I just felt so wrong. I didn't leave because I don't love you or care about you. I just needed to get away."

"I know, Cooper. I love you, too. But, now, we're going to have a baby, and I don't know what to do. I'm scared. I don't want to do it alone."

"You won't have to. I'm going to be here for you. We're going to give this child a family. A mom and dad who love each other. Rachel, will you marry me? I know it's sudden but I don't want anything said to this baby that Lucas has had to endure."

"Yes." Rachel threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard. Then she sprinkled kisses all over his face. "Yes, Cooper. I'll marry you!"

8 ½ months later Cooper and Rachel had a little girl named Marie. The happy family lives together in Tree Hill, anxiously awaiting the birth of a little boy, the second child in the Cooper/Rachel legacy.

I know this story is kind of short and lacking in details, but I just wrote it tonight. I hope you all get the point I made! Read and review!


End file.
